


Theft

by RussianManiac



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianManiac/pseuds/RussianManiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке "Б11-18 Логан/Пьетро. Ртуть - воришка, Логан - бывший военный."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theft

\- Воровство до добра не доведёт, - мягко говорит Чарльз, когда Пьетро расплачивается деньгами из только что украденного кошелька. Юноша лишь насмешливо косится на бармена, ничего не говоря. Сам-то Ксавьер был из богатой семьи, а барменом начал работать из-за проекта по психологии. Дескать, люди «исповедуются» именно им, если нет денег или желания идти ко врачу. Сам же Пьетро в свои шестнадцать стал вором-карманником вовсе не по своей прихоти или от безделья. Мать умерла рано, а тётушка, у которой они с сестрой жили, считала, что им вполне хватает пособия. А потому не работала вообще. Денег мало, но ведь хочется и нормальный компьютер, и велосипед, и на море съездить, и ещё много чего. Велосипед Пьетро, конечно, не мог украсть по той причине, что это уже слишком даже для него. А вот газировка или конфеты сестре и себе – это, пожалуйста! А по вечерам у Ксавьера в баре таскать кошельки и всё, что можно продать незаметно. Не жизнь, а сказка. Только не очень весёлая.

***

Пьетро закашливается, бессмысленно барахтаясь, когда чужая рука с силой вцпляется в горло. А Чарльз ведь предупреждал. Предупреждал, что с этим «Логаном» (Росомахой, как называл его сам Максимофф, когда умудрился стянуть его военный жетон) связываться себе дороже. Поначалу этот мужчина показался юноше несколько медлительным, не особо наблюдательным, а потому отличным объектом для того, что бы обокрасть. В первый вечер Пьетро стянул военный жетон, который счёл бесполезным и через Чарльза вернул. Во второй утянул зажигалку, несколько тяжёлую и с обтравленным штриховым рисунком. Потом Максимофф стащил кошелёк какого-то незадачливого знакомого Логана. Да и вообще, последние месяца два благополучно крутился вокруг мужчины, обкрадывая сидящих вокруг него людей. Лишь бы привлечь внимание. Юноша в первый день заметил ту усталость, некое безразличие в глазах Хоуллета. Точно такой же взгляд был у тёти Пьетро. Ей было плевать на свою жизнь и на племянников, которых она взяла под опеку. И ему дико хотелось стереть эти эмоции с лица мужчины. Он и не знал, почему.  
Кабинка туалета была маленькой, плитка на стене холодной, а взгляд Логана очень злым. Мужчина дышит совершенно спокойно, его рука, вцепившаяся в горло мелкого воришки, не дрожит.

\- Верни нож, - Логан говорит чётко, громко, приказным тоном. Зря Пьетро прослушал фразу: «Он бывший военный. Он может убить тебя и глазом не моргнуть», - которую ему тогда сказал Чарльз.

\- Он в заднем кармане, - хрипит в ответ Максимофф. Мужчина ослабляет хватку, но не отпускает. Юноша вздрагивает, когда чужая рука ложится ему на бедро, скользит вверх, ощупывая, чуть приподнимает куртку с футболкой и медленно, аккуратно вытаскивает нож из-за ремней. 

 

\- Такое не очень-то безопасно носить вот так вот, - Логан слишком близко, и от него пахнет пивом и дешёвыми сигарами. Пьетро лихорадочно хватает воздух ртом, когда его отпускают. И наблюдает, как мужчина убирает оружие в ножны, не отрывая взгляда от парня. А затем разворачивается и уходит. Обида сжигает Пьетро изнутри. Ровно как и нежелание отступать.

***

Спустя три года, когда Пьетро снова вжат в ту же стену в той же кабинке в том же баре, при этом бесстыдно подмахивая бёдрами, протяжно стонет «Логааан!», пока его безжалостно имеют… Он понимает, что сделал всё правильно тогда…  
Кажется, кто-то говорил, что воровство до добра не доведёт? Только вряд ли речь шла о краже целого человека из оков прошлого, усталости и безразличия.


End file.
